If i didn't have you
by t recorder
Summary: ok so i wrote a song fic for Bakura and Ryou after listing to the song, it is not a youi the song and where its from is on the inside, review because well, i just want to know what you think.


**I was listing to this song on and well this story was produced, it kinda random and very strange but i laughed when i imagined it.. the song is if i didn't have you from qeast from Camelot. if you know the song then you will laugh with it. **

**

* * *

******

**If I didn't have you.**

**A Ryou and Bakura fanfic.**

It was a piece full night in the woods of Pegasus Island. He had thrown another tournament, without all the craziness that had involved the last one. An owl hooted somewhere as out tri haired hero poked at the fire that was brewing. A tent was behind the famous Yugi motto, which held the two girls of the group. Tea and Mai.

A blonde headed Duelist by the name of Joey wheeler, the underdog was waving his had around in his sleeping bag, yelling something about pizza and monkeys.

The transparent Pharaoh snorted at this and then laughed when Joey's partner in crime smacked Joey on the head in his sleep. There was a snort from across from Yugi and both of the multi colored duelists looked up.

Across from them sitting on log was their white haired friend and shy boy Ryou Bakura. Ryou's eyes were dropping a bit but the soft chocolate iris were looking at his transparent other half, the famous thief king Bakura.

The said thief king was staring off into space with seemed to find something funny in his own little world he was in.

"Something Funny Tomb robber" said the pharaoh, or Yami as most of his friends called him.

This sapped the thief out of it, because he stretched and said

"Yeah, I was just imagining my life without my host over here"

"What are you talking about" asked Yugi, who's eyebrows had furrowed downwards.

The pharaoh had always hated the way Bakura treated his host so his eyes had narrowed even more.

The thief king ignored the twos glared and said

"If I didn't have You Ryou" he paused for a minute while Ryou stared at him.

Bakura then said

"I'd be rocking with the dinos, swinging with the rhinos, I'd de-Ryounize the ring in a minute  
Bakura, they would sing, because I would be the king. I would love this world without you in it!  
If I didn't have you!"

Bakura smiled and folded his arms while Yugi and the pharaoh stared and Ryou opened his mouth to say something.

"If you didn't have me?" he asked

"If I didn't have you" Bakura replied.

Ryou closed his mouth and everyone thought he would back down in submission like normal but instead he opened his mouth again and said

"Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?

Everyone stared and both the ring holders said at the same time.

"Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Of course this had never happened before, Ryou and his Yami arguing so the only thing Yugi could say was

"Stop bickering and get your act together."

This of course got them going again.

"Act? Did someone say act? I can act! If only I had separate minds. My career would be the arts, I'd be the star of domino, and you'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you!" Ryou said narrowing his own eyes and pointing at his Yami.

Bakura said

"I should be so lucky"

"If I didn't have you" Ryou said

"Oh wait you be dead" Bakura said pointing a finger at his host.

Yami and Yugi just watched in amusement.

Then at the same time again both said

"Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

Ryou grabbed his head and said

"Trapped AHH trapped."

Bakura shook his head and said

"Stuck with you 10 years"

Ryou folded his arms and said

"Oh dear it's learned to count."

Yami bent over laughing while Yugi swat dropped and giggled under his breath. Bakura growled at the two and said

"If you had gotten me a good lawyer I would have split 9 years ago."

Ryou pointed a finger at Bakura and said

"Now, listen hear pal I didn't come here to get insulted."

Bakura smirked and said

"Oh where do you usually go?"

Ryou frowned and said

"I'd be an independent gamer"

"I'd be one ruler of darkness!" Bakura shot back.

Ryou stood and yelled

"You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!"

Bakura stood and glared at his host who didn't back down.

"I'm so tired of your nagging!

"And I'm so tired of your bragging!" Ryou shouted back.

Bakura growled and said

"Without me you'd have no brain… which to think.

They were both really close to each other and glaring and both said

"I'd be rocking with the dinos If only I had separate Minds  
Swinging with the rhinos  
I'd de-Ryounize the ring in a minute, My career would be the  
arts  
Bakura they would sing, I'd be the star of  
Domino. 'Cause I would be a king"

They both stared at each other and said

"I would love this world without you in it!  
If I didn't have you!"

"If I didn't have you!" Ryou said

Bakura eyes narrowed and said

"If I didn't have you"

Yugi looked at Yami who shrugged while the two were arguing in the back ground. They stopped when the world Twinkle toes was thrown in.

"Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet! What I'd do if I didn't have you!" both where saying.

Both glared at each other and said.

"Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

"Thank you very much Bakura! You made my life so miserable I just have to give commendable" Ryou said

"Thank you!" Bakura said and disappeared into the ring.

"Bakura has left the building!" Ryou said rolling his eyes.

"You two never done before have you?" Yami said.

Yugi eyes sapped open and he looked around, he was lying next to the fire, Ryou asleep across from him, Bakura still sitting on the log glaring at the fire and Yami was sitting and looking next to him.

"_You ok about" _he asked through the mind link.

"_Yes Yami, strange dream, involved them to, and singing"_he pointed to Ryou and Bakura.

Yami shook his head and Yugi rolled over muttering something about never eating food prepared by Tristan. Yami just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

OK so tell me what you think because i wrote it on the spure of the moment.


End file.
